Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by Elebike
Summary: Nada especial. Una pequeña pony superando sus obstáculos.
1. Entrada 0 - Frío

**Entrada 0 - Frío.**

La luz del crepúsculo empezaba a quitarme, poco a poco, la visión del horizonte que se fundía con la oscuridad de la fría noche. ¿A dónde voy? ¿Por qué solo puedo ir yo? ¿Y si sólo me quieren por estar lo suficientemente loca para hacer algo así de forma altruista? ¿Y si todos se están intentando aprovechar de mí y se ríen a mis espaldas?

Sabía que si pedía agua, llegaría alguien tarde o temprano a ofrecérmela para que siguiera trabajando. —"Trabaja" — digo por dentro — "¿Si no lo haces tú, quién lo va a hacer?" —.

Cada vez que vuelvo del trabajo a casa, me lanzo sobre mi cama con estos tristes pensamientos en mente y, cuando consigo recuperarme, me voy a la ducha con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano encontraré respuesta a estas preguntas tan esenciales o simplemente podré tener un cambio importante en mi vida.

Acabo de ducharme y me dirijo a la puerta. A pesar del frío que va a inundar toda mi casa, la abro y me quedo mirando a la nada. A través de las luces de las casas vecinas se ven pasar siluetas de otros ponis, con sus propias preocupaciones que resolver, igual que yo. Un pegaso sale de la penumbra y pasa por delante de mi casa, camino a quién sabe dónde, mientras me sigue con la mirada. Yo le sonrío y vuelvo a mirar hacia el vacío.

Si no mira hacia adelante se va a caer. Seguro que sólo se ha extrañado de que vaya desnuda, sin ropa de abrigo. En realidad no me suele afectar nunca el frío como a los demás, quiero decir, mi piel sabe que está "haciendo frío", pero no es que me afecte como para que mi cuerpo tuviera que recogerse en una pequeña bola para mantener el calor. Al menos en este tiempo.

Pienso en todo lo que he hecho durante hoy. En cómo podría haberlo hecho mejor. En qué decisiones he cometido errores y en la suerte que tengo de estar rodeada de estos ponis. Un tiempo indefinido después miro hacia el número que preside el portal de casa. "53. La raíz cuadrada de 53 es 7 coma veintiocho y pico". Siempre he sido buena en matemáticas.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo al espejo del lavabo. Me quedo mirando mis grandes ojos de verde iris. — "Espero que tengáis un buen día!" Ugh, seguro que mi voz es peor que como me la oigo yo—. Vuelvo a quedarme suspendida un buen rato, sumergida en mis pensamientos, hasta que consigo recuperarme y vuelvo al salón un rato.

Finalmente decido acostarme. Usando mi magia verde abro con bastante esfuerzo el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación y me acuesto. Apago la luz pulsando el interruptor con un casco y cierro los ojos. — "Buenas noches, Sweetie Belle". —


	2. Entrada 1 - Robots

**Entrada 1 - Robots**

El gran astro es levantado por Celestia un día más. Me levanto de la cama, paso por el lavabo y bajo a desayunar. Con los ojos cerrados todavía, voy masticando lo que tengo en el plato hasta vaciarlo, lo limpio con un trapo y agua y lo dejo secarse, como cada día. Compruebo que la mochila está tal como la dejé ayer y salgo camino al "trabajo". Durante el trayecto cierro los ojos de vez en cuando, aunque no tardo en volver a abrirlos, porque lo último que me falta es tropezar y que me vea alguien.

Tras un buen rato de subida llego al centro del poblado, en lo alto del monte, donde todo sigue como siempre. En la Plaza Mayor, un montón de ponis se juntan para charlar. Algunos de ellos están leyendo libros, otros el periódico, y uno en concreto intenta llamar la atención de todos ellos clamando su presencia desesperadamente. En una casa cercana, un pequeño grupo de potros se reúnen para hablar de temas indecentes en secreto, o al menos eso dicen. Algo más allá hay una casita que funciona como sucursal del Ayuntamiento, unas cuantas tiendas de campaña, un solar en construcción y una estatua. Y, presidiendo la Plaza, el edificio más antiguo y majestuoso de todos los que forman este pequeño lugar: El centro cívico Sophie Sandovar_. _No es que hubiera una persona llamada así, es el nombre que le dieron los que empezaron todo esto. Este poblado somos todos los que venimos a pasar el rato. Quien quiera, puede identificarse como parte de este sitio, y quien no, que no lo haga, lo único que se pide en ambos casos es no molestar.

Miro el cartel que preside el edificio y bajo los ojos. "Cuando se acabe el alquiler, no sigo más."—pienso—. Cojo aire y entro a esta gran mole donde dedico mucho de mi esfuerzo.

* * *

Según entro, a mi izquierda topo con la sala de recepción. Me acerco al gran buzón casillero que hay en la sala. Este buzón tiene un montón de casillas y muchos engranajes. Además de recibir cartas del exterior, aquí cada uno puede dejar cartas para otros miembros del centro y comunicarse cuando no pueden hablar en persona. El buzón procesa el destinatario y guarda las cartas de cada pony, así que nadie puede espiar a nadie. Recojo toda mi correspondencia y la meto en la mochila.

Detrás de recepción se encuentra la Gran Sala, una sala de estar enorme para conversar, jugar, recitar poemas, escuchar música, ver movimientos... que a primera hora se encuentra vacía. Es la tranquilidad de la mañana. Aunque bueno, en realidad oigo unos pasos; probablemente alguien se haya quedado toda la noche mirando artículos o jugando a cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Sin embargo tengo un poco de prisa, así que me dirijo directamente a la biblioteca.

Al final del pasillo a la derecha se encuentra la biblioteca. Allí todos los ponis pueden escribir sus propias novelas, comentar las de otros, hacer concursos de redacción... Tenemos una gran variedad de textos que destacar y, puedo decir orgullosa, los más geniales son los escritos por ponis de los nuestros. De vez en cuando traemos libros de fuera o nos vienen a visitar otros autores gracias a las buenas palabras que se difunden de lo que tenemos aquí.

Hace poco trajeron un libro de gramática muy útil, y me pidieron que lo pusiera en un lugar bien visible a la entrada. Tendría que haberlo hecho ayer por la noche, pero debido al cansancio lo guardé en la mochila y lo dejé para esta mañana. Me voy a buscar un pie de madera, le pongo una cartulina que pone "Gramática para mejorar tus escritos" cogida con chinchetas y dejo el libro encima.

—"Hola arte maníaca!" — me dice alguien desde detrás — "Ya he descubierto tu secreto!"

—"¡Que susto me has dado, Ram!". — Ram era el pony que antes estaba intentando llamar la atención a la gente de la Plaza Mayor. A veces me habla como si fuera un ser mágico que lo sabe todo y todo es como él dice. Aunque en el fondo tiene sentimientos, creo. — "¿Que quieres decir?"

—"Bueno, los pegasos de la Nube me han traído este libro y habla de tí" — me dice mientras lo pone enfrente mía con su magia. El unicornio negro sonríe.

—"Déjame verlo." — Lo cojo con un casco del aire y lo llevo a una mesa. — "Friendship Is Witchcraft - La amistad es brujería".

* * *

"Capítulo IV: Robots"

Uno de los mayores misterios de la sociedad de Equestria es la existencia de robots-pony. La Princesa Celestia en persona siempre ha desmentido su existencia, pero un grupo de ponis cada vez mayor cree en la existencia de estas máquinas.

Los robots viven como ponis normales. Comen, beben, orinan, simulan sentimientos, estudian y duermen. Pero no son conscientes de que su existencia no es orgánica. Si alguno se enterara de esto último, debido a las grandes contradicciones que se producirían en su cerebro quedaría fuera de control y se destruiría a sí misma tras arrasar con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Algunos expertos apuntan que hace mil cuatrocientos años un robot pudo aniquilar una extensa ciudad costera.

No se sabe con certeza el origen de estas máquinas. Hay quien apunta a que fue traído por pegasos de más allá de las nubes, puesto que nuestra sociedad no parecería ser capaz de hacer algo así en la actualidad.

De cualquier modo, si alguien consiguiera encontrar uno podría manipularlo para que cometiera todas sus ordenes bajo una hipnosis que bloqueara su percepción de no tener libertad propia. Un historiador de Manehattan está investigando si los esclavos de las minas de Cristal pudieron ser en realidad máquinas pony.

* * *

—¡Eres un robot! — me dice antes de que pase de página. — Sweetie Belle, encargada general. Sólo una máquina podría hacer todo eso que haces tú sin cansarse. Seguro que te veo cables dentro de los ojos, Swee-tie-Ro-Bot.

— No sé si debería tomármelo como un cumplido o qué. — contesto apartándolo de mi cara, puesto que realmente estaba mirando si tenía cables en los ojos. — ¿Vas a dejar el libro en la biblioteca o sólo has venido a enseñármelo?

— Sólo pasaba a comentártelo, SweetieRobot.

— Vale, pues gracias por pensar en mí, Ram. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a hacer cosas.

— Ya nos veremos por la Gran Sala, pequeña. Creo que alguien de por aquí tiene aceite de engranajes, por si tienes sed.

— Sí, sí, hasta luego. — Contesto ya desde la salida de la biblioteca.

Ahora se ve que sólo soy una máquina que hace cosas porque debe hacerlas porque es su trabajo y eso es todo con lo que puede soñar en este sitio. No sé que tiene este pony en la cabeza.


	3. Entrada 2 - Cigarros

Entrada 2 - Cigarros

Saco un par de llaves de la mochila con magia y me dirijo a las escaleras que llevan al piso superior. Todavía no puedo hacer muchas cosas con magia, sólo mover algunos objetos pequeños. En el piso superior se encuentra mi "despacho". No es realmente el mío, pero mientras esté yo cuidando todo soy la responsable. Abro la puerta con la llave, levanto la persiana de la ventana y me siento en la butaca de madera, que a veces se me hace demasiado grande. Saco la mensajería de la mochila y me pongo a leerla.

* * *

Estimada Sweetie Belle,

ya ha probado las nuevas ventajas de _blablabla_[...]

* * *

Querida Sweete Bell,

El equipo de mantenimiento le informa de nuevos problemas encontrados en el edificio que debe resolver tempranamente:

-Papelera saturada.

-Puerta cierra mal.

-Silla cojea.

Trabajamos por su seguridad. Un nuevo informe será enviado el mes próximo.

(En realidad cada mes me envían la misma carta, al menos esta vez mi nombre casi viene bien escrito)

* * *

Hola Sweet!

¿Qué tal estás? Te escribo porque no sé como pegar fotos mías en el mural grupal sin que las vean desde fuera. Las he dejado puestas allí como he podido, por favor cuando puedas baja a ponerlas bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

Esta sí, Sweetie Belle al rescate! Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y voy a la Gran Sala. Tres ponis están sentados jugando a cartas, pero sólo uno de ellos me saluda. Voy esquivando los sofás, las mesas y demás muebles hasta llegar al mural de las fotos personales. Cojo un par de papeles y les creo una solapa por un lateral doblándolos. De este modo, cuando ponga las fotos encima quedarán tapadas por el lado que da a la gran cristalera que deja entrar la luz y permite ver desde fuera. Tardo un poco en encontrar las fotos de la pony en cuestión, pero finalmente las localizo y las pego sobre los marcos de papel.

Cojo otro papel y escribo: "Ya te las he colocado bien. Fíjate como están y así la próxima vez lo haces solita. Cualquier cosa ven a preguntarme. Sweetie Belle". Lo pliego y lo llevo al gran buzón casillero de recepción, donde se lo dejo para que lo lea cuando pueda.

Un par de ponis llegan de mientras: Burning Smoke y Thunder Runner. Ambos son unos geniales estudiantes que de vez en cuando se pasan por aquí para desconectar de sus mundos.

—¡Hola Sweet! — dice Thunder. — ¡Cuanto tiempo!

—¡Hey Thunder! Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no? ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

— Uff, es difícil, es difícil. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

— Oh, como siempre. Hay algunas caras nuevas, pero puedes leer el libro de fichajes para conocerlos un poco. — El libro de fichajes es un registro donde cada poni se apunta cuando llega con datos como dónde vive o qué aficiones tiene, y luego lo cuadramos con otras fichas parecidas para que conozcan ponis con gustos similares. — En realidad últimamente está todo más tranquilo, no sé si la gente que no sabía estar sin molestar está aprendiendo a convivir mejor o han visto que no han podido moldear esto a su antojo y han decidido no pasarse tanto o ambas cosas.

— Bueno, eso es cosa del tiempo. Todo es un flujo de espacios que van apareciendo y desapareciendo, y cada uno se pone como más cómodo puede. Y a saber qué pasará el día del mañana.

— Supongo que es eso, supongo...

— Bueno, ¿tienes un rato para hablar? No nos quedaremos mucho y al menos nos merecemos un descanso. — Me dice señalándome la Gran Sala. — Que hemos recorrido un buen tramo hasta aquí arriba.

* * *

— Y en esta caja de música está la última de Mandopony, ¡escucha, escucha! Y el fin de semana pasado hicimos un álbum de imágenes de la Princesa Luna, ¡mira que mona se ve aquí! Y tenemos un ejemplar de la semana pasada de Equestria Daily, los crucigramas ya están hechos pero habla de eventos interesantes. ¿Y sabes qué le ha pasado a Starlight Darling? El otro día estuvo con un par de amigos en el monte ese de delante y...

— Vale, vale, Sweet, respira un poco y.. ¡muere con este dibujo!. ¿No es adorable?

— Oh, sí, jajaja. ¿A tí que te parece, Smoke?

— ¿A tí no se te acaban las pilas nunca, eh, Sweet?

De repente se oye un portazo en la entrada y el sonido de un objeto pesado chocando con el suelo. Nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros hasta que Smoke sale al pasillo y nos hace señas para ir con él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Digo justo antes de cruzar la puerta y ver el pony que había en la entrada, apoyado sobre la mesa de recepción de la que había tirado al suelo una lámpara de cuello. — ¡Oye! ¡Así vas a romper algo! ¿Te encuentras mal?

— Hola, guapa — responde — ¿Verdad que puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? Dicen que sois muy hospitalarios y yo soy un pobre pony que necesita ayuda.

— No sé, tengo que pensármelo, pero antes de nada, ¿por qué has tirado la lámpara?

— Es que no venía nadie y debía llamar la atención.

— ¿Y si se llega a romper qué habrías hecho?

— No es mi problema, chiquilla. ¿Vosotros no tendréis un cigarro chavales? Quiero fumar un poco...

— Aquí dentro no se puede fumar.

— Pues menudo sitio de autistas. Si no voy a molestar nadie, ¿no puedes hacerme una excepción, preciosa?

— No, no, si te dejo a tí entonces también debería dejar a los demás, y eso sería un problema porque aquí no se viene fumar. ¿No puedes fumar fuera?

— Mira, chiquilla, yo fumo donde me sale de lo de ahí abajo, y si no me dejas fumar aquí me iré a decirles a todos que los que lleváis este sitio sois unos tiranos y unos críos que os flipáis solitos con vuestras normas.

— Si eso viene en el mismo pack "Soy maduro" con el que vienen los cigarros, allá tú; si este sitio es un problema para tí sigue tu camino y que tengas suerte; seguro que tú mismo ya conoces sitios donde fumar expresamente.

— Me río de los tristes que sois, la que liáis por un cigarrillo. Venga, que os vaya bien con vuestras normas y viva yo.

El pony abre la puerta y se marcha dando otro portazo y pegando gritos a todos los que encuentra en su paso por la plaza. Me oigo respirar nerviosa.

— Lo has hecho genial, Sweet. — dice Thunder.

— ¿Ves? Para él esto no estaba bien. Y hay otra gente mucho más educada pero que opina lo mismo aunque se lo aguanta porque saben que no vienen aquí a fumar. Es tan difícil mantener esto igual para todos.

— Ya sabes que cada persona es un mundo, no pienses más. Deberías alegrarte de que gente tan dispar se junte aquí por las cosas que tienen en común con este sitio. Ese pony no ha sabido ver que las cosas aquí son más agradables y consideradas que en otras casas. Eso es todo.

Thunder intenta abrazarme, pero me niego dando un paso atrás y intento sonreír. — ¡Claro! Yo he hecho esto para que sea así. Y tengo que luchar porque siga así, porque es para lo que es así. Si no fuera así, no seria ésto, sino otra cosa, pero no mi así. Y es así porque se hizo así para la gente que le gustara así. Y la gente asá, o aquí viene así manteniendo neutral su asá o que vaya directamente a asá que estará más a gusto que así. Yo me entiendo. — Smoke me guiña el ojo y vuelve a la Gran Sala, seguido por Thunder. Los tres ponis que antes jugaban a cartas, que se habían levantado y habían visto todo el espectáculo, pasan por mi lado y se marchan a fuera.

"Bueno, Sweet, es algo normal que pase. Sólo espero que lo hayas hecho bien. Tienes que hacer las cosas bien hechas, y bien hechas quiere decir como tocan", pienso para mí. "Tal vez pueda ponerme a escuchar un poco de AcousticPony, creo que es lo que necesito ahora mismo."


	4. Entrada 3 - Destinos

**Entrada 3 - Destinos**

— Debo tener bombillas por aquí cerca — digo mientras voy abriendo los cajones del despacho. — ¡Ah! Aquí están. — Cojo una y la enrosco en la lámpara de cuello. — Esto ya está listo.

—¡Hola! ¿Que puedo pasar? — Una pony del servicio de correo entra a mi despacho.

— ¡Hola, Derpy! Pasa, pasa, ¿no has venido ya esta mañana?

— Sí, pero han llegado nuevas cosas al almacén y he aprovechado para volver a hacer esta ruta

—Oh, genial, muchas gracias. Ya que estás aquí, si puedes esperarte cinco minutos te entrego un par de dibujos que tengo que enviar a unos amigos.

— No tengo prisa, mi turno acababa tras esta entrega así que tengo un buen rato, podríamos desayunar juntas. He traído muffins, ¿quieres?

— ¡Claro! ¿Bajamos con los demás?

Cojo la lámpara y nos vamos a la planta de abajo. Conozco a Derpy Hooves desde que estoy aquí, ella es quien casi siempre nos entrega las cartas y los paquetes de fuera.

Primeramente vamos a recepción y dejo el objeto en su sitio. Le conecto las pilas de energía y la enciendo. Derpy y yo nos quedamos mirándola mientras pienso en que, al final, lo que me había pasado antes no era para tanto. —"Esta luz me está cegando, Sweet" —, me dice. — "No mires directamente al foco, tontita" — Y nos reímos mientras vamos a la Gran Sala. Un par de ponis pasan por el pasillo de una salita a otra con un mapa y un gramófono.

* * *

— ¿Y por qué no hacemos un gran montón en el centro de la mesa y que cada uno coma un poco de lo que llevamos? — grita Marble Shine.

— ¡Sí, sí! — Respondemos al unisono los siete ponis que estábamos en la sala. — ¡Que buena idea!

Dicho esto, nos sentamos en círculo alrededor de la mesa y acumulamos las cosas. Por encima de todo destaca una gran montaña de muffins. No entiendo cómo funciona la mochila de Derpy, ¿acaso es más grande por dentro?

— Oh, oh, ya sé —dice uno de los ponis presentes —, ¿Sabéis como conseguí mi Cutie Mark? Estaba bañándome en mi casa, ¿no?; y, de repente, llaman a la puerta, y claro, yo estaba mojado y no me daba tiempo a secarme, ¿no?; y, entonces, pues corrí hacia la puerta pero al girar en el marco del lavabo resbalé y me empotré con la cabeza en la pared, ¿no?; y, al final, saco la cabeza del agujero que había hecho, y me voy hacia la puerta muy muy deprisa, ¿no?; pero resulta, que tampoco pude frenar, y volví a resbalar y me empotré contra la puerta y saqué la cabeza por el otro lado, ¿no?; y cuando miré quién había llamado al timbre, vi que solo era un gracioso que ya se había marchado, ¿no?, y me enfadé tanto tanto tanto que me salió una cutie mark de una raqueta .

— ¿Una raqueta? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — responde otro.

— Pues que he diseñado unas raquetas sin mango para poner en los cascos y no resbalar cuando te duchas, y hay otros ponis que me pagan para que les haga raquetas a ellos también.

— Que interesante... ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es que tienes una Cutie Mark con forma de diente?

— Bueno, creo que simboliza ese carácter que tengo de agarrarme a las oportunidades y morderlas bien para que no se escapen, eso siempre me han dicho mis padres. Al principio me costó entenderlo, algunos ponis se reían de mí porque no encontraban sentido a esta marca. Pero la ilusión que me hizo tenerla fue inmejorable. Es un momento tan especial... ¿cuantos ponis hay aquí que aún no tengan su cutie mark?

— Ahora mismo solo Sweetie Belle.

— Ah, no te preocupes Sweet, seguro que la encuentras pronto. ¿Cuál crees que será? — me pregunta Encourage Tooth.

— ¿Mi Cutie Mark? Bueno, a veces pienso que debería ser alguna cosa relacionado con este sitio, pero está tardando su tiempo... — contesto.

— No tengas prisa, Sweet. Estoy seguro que conseguirás tener una muy bonita, que eres una hacha en dirigir este sitio. Seguro que te sale algo importante como un martillo de la justicia, unas mariposas de la bondad, un león de líder...

— Q-quizás eso es demasiado... no quiero que la gente me mire como si fuera una alcaldesa o una princesa o alguien a quien respetar como si fuera algo muy importante...

— ¡Jajaja! Eres tan mona.

Me quedo en silencio mirando al suelo unos segundos, esperando que siguieran con algún otro tema de conversación, pero se me quedan mirando.

— ¡Los robots no tienen Cutie Mark!

— ¿Qué dices, Ram?

— Que si Sweetie Belle no tiene Cutie Mark es porque es una robot, ¿no creen?. — Algunos ponis del círculo le miran con cara de poca gracia, y otros le siguen la corriente y se ríen.

— Dime qué has comido de lo que hay en la mesa, para no cogerlo yo también — se ríe Encourage.

— A mí no me importaría ser un robot, así sería superfuerte y podría ganar muchas carreras y mucho dinero, ¿a que sí? — Volvemos a reírnos todos.

— Bueno — les digo —, si me perdonáis tengo que limpiar el polvo de algunas salas. Ya nos veremos pronto, Derpy. Recuerda entregar esos dibujos cuando puedas.

— ¡Hasta luego Sweet!

* * *

"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up..."

Me encuentro en la salita de música, limpiando los estantes y ordenando los discos que están repetidos o fuera de su sección. Los estantes son rojos, metálicos, y cada disco se ordena por orden alfabético dentro de la sección de su autor. Los gramófonos están en un armario. La gente los coge cuando les apetece, los pone sobre la mesa o los lleva a otro sitio y se relaja.

— ¿Por qué aún no tengo Cutie Mark? — pienso. — ¿No debería salirme algo ya? Me siento tan sola sin mi Cutie Mark. Sería como un libro que me diría qué puedo hacer y qué no, en qué cosas soy buena y en qué no vale la pena que siga esforzándome, qué es una victoria y qué es una... — sigo cantando y limpiando estantes. —

"I have to find my place,  
And help with all of my heart,  
Tough task ahead I face,  
How will I do with all this magic,  
Help the ponies make their way,  
I wanna belong so I must,  
Do my best today,  
Do my best every day!"


End file.
